


Negaduck x Posiduck

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings Apply, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Biting, Bondage, Claiming Bites, Consent Issues, Control Issues, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Don't Try This At Home, Dry Humping, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feelings, Feels, French Kissing, Gross, Hugs, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Moral Bankruptcy, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Bondage, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Coital Cuddling, Problems, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrealistic Sex, Verbal Abuse, Villains, Violence, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: There's nothing valued here. I've committed a sin against mankind and god. To open this is to be forsaken, may god forgive us for what I will do.
Relationships: Negaduck/Posiduck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Negaduck x Posiduck

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should explain a few things before you read this, Reader.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Jim Starling became Negaduck because he's a mental breakdown. He is still very human as far as fictional animals go. That doesn't mean he is good for what he will do. 
> 
> Posiduck appeared when Negaduck in the OG Darkwing. I like him so I made content of him. Let's say he's too good to be in this, woobie.
> 
> The Narrator is influenced by the characters and neither are in the best mental state.
> 
> Once I was a teenage and before that I was a child. My views of relationships, and state of mind weren't great. I've done things and things were done to me. Not like in this work but... I won't comment further but it does effect how I tell the story. 
> 
> It hurts me more to do this than it hurts you to have this done to you. I hope you'll forgive me.

Negaduck was walking the streets, looking for something or someone to hurt to feel powerful in the face of his own pain. It been slim picks in that regards. The population of Duckburg long avoided going out at night long before he entered the scene. A lot of the other criminal elements that lived among the nightlife were stronger and more experienced but he was on a stead climb to the top. Still he was far from our Original Negaduck who ruled a whole crime city if not a whole crime planet. But he was taking steps. Jim Starling had been only an actor and rathered aged duck by this point. So it was starting with a disadvantage.

To great misfortune, Negaduck found someone just right for his purposes. Even better than just right. The man in the pink and baby blue costume seemed to shine bright with saccharine energy. (I hope I spelled this right.) He had a sunflower belt and his very atomic level vibrated with love. Just looking at him made the vile villainous villain almost have a heart attack from sheer diabetes on the spot. It's a personal theory of mine the evils are attracted to good sexually, perhaps for the purposes of harm and corruption. In that moment, the yellow costume was like a magnet to it's opposite as he drew close to the pink costume who was just watering flowers. The sweetie paused, feeling something dark nearby and closing in. The baddie put his hand on the bill, the goodie gave a miffed noise before a sharp poke from something that could cut made him go quite. The bad guy demanded, "You are going to shut your pretty little yap or else. Got it sweet cheeks?" A hand groped the ass. The sweet made a few frightened lewded sounds at being lewded. The rotten egg delighted depravity, "Aw. What you gonna do? Break my heart?" The hand was taken away and the arm wrapped around. 

"Come on now, don't you love me back sweetheart?" He joked cruelly, humping the fellow adult male duck. The sweetheart blushed in confliction and gave a few more being mated sounds in immediate response to being humped. That being despite himself. The older duck began dragging him backwards as noting, "You are just perfect, I'm taking you home." The kidnapping victim just did nothing about it, I am unsure why. Maybe he would see it as rude to fight back, or something about being kidnapped panicked him to freezing. 

Later...

Posiduck awoke to being roped up in a closet. He was alone until there was noise at door. 

Jim's home had been mostly abandoned. The only people never went there anymore, other than Drake and Launchpad but they had stopped coming there after having a mental meltdown because Jim Starling was dead. Well to their knowledge. So it became a better hide out than the sewers, less alligators. Also a good place to keep a kidnapping victim.

Negaduck dragged himself over to Posiduck, flopping atop of his bound victim. His limbs wrapped around, he was sobbing. The villain began cuddling and humping as he whispered to himself about being better than copies. The younger double below him didn't say anything but nuzzled back in sympathy. The sharp toothed duck sobbed loudly as he kissed from neck to bill. After a moment of harsh kisses, The sharp toothed bill bited the back of his neck and held it down as he entered. The vile villain pounded hard against the goodie two shoes.

After finishing, our poor woobie lay bleeding and used. The fallen star stared blankly over the sugary sweets. The fellow duck looked up at him with caring, empathic, eyes. The flowery goodies spoke gently to his captor, "I love you too." The heel balled up his fists and boiled openly, "Shut up, You little shit." He was still a villain, kicking and hurting at the innocent to control in the face of his own pain. There lay in beaten and broken hearted, The one who deserves better cried softly, "Why did you hurt me?" The black hole stood to loom dark as a shadow over his punching bag and comfort toy. Leaving him to darkness again with final words, "Because I love you."

Then total darkness for hours or days at a time.

The End.


End file.
